hookyfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 25
Episode 25 is the twenty-fifth chapter of Hooky by Míriam Bonastre Tur. Summary Dani uses the spell against the squid, who falls to the water with Dorian. The witch boy luckily resurfaces harmless with a bottle full of squid ink, however, the group realises the marine creature is dead. Dani is shocked by that, because she casted the same spell she used on Nico and didn't meant to kill it, but Dorian reassures her saying that the only thing that matters is that she saved his life. Dorian then wants to talk with Monica, but she starts again with her rant about romance, so Nico, annoyed, tells the witch boy to bring him away. As Monica mentions the possibility that Dani and Mark kiss, the witch starts to blush profusely. Since she thinks Monica is talking by experience, Dani ask her about her boyfriend Will, but Monica corrects her that the prince his just her fiance, which means they are only together for their parents order. Monica, though, says she read a lot of books about the matter and that she has a plan to help Dani already. She happily takes Dani's hand and they go to order a lot of muffins to lure Mark to the master's house. As the girls walk away, Nico asks Dorian what kind of potion he is making, to which he answers it should have the power to turn Nico back to his original size. Nico is joyful to hear that, but later that day, when he drinks the potion, it doesn't have the effect they hoped for. Nico, still small in size, calls Dorian useless and walks away angrily. In the meantime, Mark arrives with the order and Monica persuades him to stay. She the excuses herself leaving Mark and Dani alone. As they walk towards the beach, Mark offers Dani a raisin bread pudding he made for her. She hides as always her disgust at the present, but she is happy to see that he thought of her. He also tells her to not reveal she is a witch to hick men like those of a few days before, revealing he knew about her origins all along. She inquiries on how he knew, to which he explains that's because she lives with Pendragon, that Nico told him about some master's pupils, and that actually Dani doesn't hide it very well. It scares her to know that some other people in town may have noticed she is a witch, but Mark reassures her no one in their town holds grudges against them, and that Pendragon has always helped the townspeople. He also adds that even if she doesn't believe what he said, she can trust him and doesn't need to hide anymore what she truly is. Dani reassures him that she indeed trust him and that really wants to be friends with him. Nico, who is eavesdropping at their conversation, is disgusted by their sweet words and sneak behind a rock to keep an eye on them as they watch the sunset. They continue talking until the sun is almost gone behind the horizon. Dani decides to abort the plan as she thinks it'd be wrong to do that to Mark, but just as she thinks that, the boy drinks the potion, who Dani left unguarded beside the rock before. However, the potion doesn't work as they thought and Mark starts to hate and plan to kill her instead. Characters in Order of Appearance *Monica *Daniela Wytte *Giant squid *Nico *Dorian Wytte *Nico *Mark Evans (*Note: Bold + Italicized = First Appearance) Site Navigation Category:Episodes